


You're My Sunday Candy

by backtoblack101



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Mild Smut, Post-Canon, like very mild blink and you'll miss it smut, mostly just two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtoblack101/pseuds/backtoblack101
Summary: Jamie was a morning person. Always had been, always would be.Dani was not a morning person. Never had been, never would be.Surprisingly this isn't a problem, because Jamie's favourite thing to do in the morning was wake Dani up.(AKA two idiots in love).
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 12
Kudos: 159





	You're My Sunday Candy

**Author's Note:**

> I've got writers block. Or at least I've loads of idea's but no way of forcing my brain to put them down on paper. Either way, this took me like an hour to write (sorry in advance for the typos) and I'm hoping will get me back into the swing of things.
> 
> Watch this space to find out I guess...
> 
> Also title is from the song 'Sunday Candy' because that's the song I was listening to on repeat when I wrote this.

Jamie was a morning person. Always had been, always would be. Whether it was her little brother Mikey, waking religiously at 5:00 for a feed, or a nameless girl kicking her out of her apartment before her boyfriend got home, or a prison guard, dragging their baton along the railings there’d always been something to wake Jamie up whether she liked it or not.

Then she’d found flowers, plants, gardens. Sprawling and endless and demanding to be looked after. Then getting up hadn’t felt quite so much like an obligation.

And now?

Well now there was Dani. Dani, who most certainly was not an early riser. Dani, who would hit snooze on their alarm clock well into mid-day if she thought she could get away with it. Dani, who ran weary fingers through mused hair every morning and let out a long, weary groan at the thought of getting out from under warm bed sheets and who kept a pair of fluffy socks at the foot of their bed so she could slip her feet into them before they ever had to make contact with the cold wooden floor.

Yes, Dani was not a morning person. Never had been, never would be - and Jamie loved it.

Days like today were her particular favourite.

On Sundays the shop wasn’t open, which meant between her body clock jolting her promptly from her slumber at 6:30, to their alarm going off at 8:00 she had nothing in the world to do but stare at her wife in awe and wonder and think of the best way to wake her fully when the time came.

Sometimes it was soft kisses and gentle whispers, other times an exploratory hand between her legs, and even on occasion sharp tickling pokes to the side that she knew wouldn’t be keeping her in trouble for long.

This morning it just so happened to be a steaming cup of (properly made) coffee that she placed on Dani’s bedside locker before slipping back into bed beside her. 

7:59am.

Just one more minute of watching Dani’s lips puff out with each gentle snore. Just one more minute of committing to memory the way her fist gently balled into the bedsheets to keep them pulled up, the way her hair matted and haloed out all at once on her pillow, the way one leg was thrown haphazardly on top of the sheets.

Just one more minute and then -

Dani’s groan is long and slow and almost entirely drowned out by the blaring alarm clock.

She fumbles awkwardly without ever opening her eyes, and for a flashing second Jamie’s body goes entirely rigid with a fear that she’ll knock the coffee all over herself in the bed. Dani’s more skilled than that when it comes to locating their alarm clock, especially after all this time, Jamie should have known.

It’s off in seconds, and then Dani’s curling away from it, in further to the bed sheets, the hand that had previously been balled up in their sheets now absently reaching across for Jamie.

Jamie, who lets wandering fingers find her waist and pull her in. Jamie, who smiles in absolute contentment when she feels Dani sigh softly against her t-shirt clad shoulder and snuggle in deeper to the curve of her body.

“Made you coffee,” Jamie whispers, her breath ghosting across Dani’s hairline before she drops a kiss against the same spot. “Don’t let it get cold.”

“Five more minutes…” Barely a whisper and barely coherent in Dani’s sleep heavy muffle.

Jamie chuckles. “I distinctly remember you telling me we should get up early and go to the market today before all the good stuff is gone.”

“I’d never say that…” Dani tells her, words a little clearer this time as some of the sleep fog begins to lift, though just as muffled as she presses her face in closer to Jamie’s chest and inhales deeply.

“So you’re telling me you don’t remember begging me to go with you? About how it wasn’t just trinkets that were there. That some of the vendors sell plants too and so I wouldn’t be bored while you browsed?” Jamie arches her eyebrow even though she knows Dani can’t see her. “Don’t remember any of that, yeah?”

“Me wanting to buy trinkets?” Dani does lean back from Jamie’s chest now, looks up at the brunette through heavy lidded eyes. “When you told me last month I was to under no circumstances buy more or we’d need to build an extension to the back of the shop to fit them? Doesn’t sound like me at all.”

Jamie roles her eyes, trying not to smile. “That’ll be the bloody day.”

Dani smiles slowly, reaches up and kisses the underside of Jamie’s chin. “Thank you for the coffee baby.”

“Gotta fuel you somehow.”

Dani hums in agreement then slowly sits herself up and back against the headboard. The sleep shirt she wore to bed the night before is contorted around her from a night of rolling in her sleep and she awkwardly tries to fix it without having to sit up properly for a few seconds before she finally gives up and reaches for her still steaming mug.

Jamie lets out a soft laugh.

“What?” Dani quirks her brow, lips curling around the rim of her cup - and it is her cup, has her name on it and all from a long since memorialised joke about Dani deserving her own special cup to bastardise tea in.

Jamie shakes her head. “You’re just cute.”

“Like what you see, do you?” Dani waggles her eyebrows playfully, a little glint of  _ something  _ in her mismatched pupils that has Jamie leaning in just slightly.

“You’re not the worst view in the world to wake up to Poppins.”

Dani rakes her eyes appreciatively over Jamie’s baggy t-shirt and threadbare shorts, her hair scrapped back in a scruffy ponytail - to anyone else probably the opposite of sexy, but Dani smiles anyway. “You’re not so bad yourself you know.” She puts her mug back down on the dresser and reaches out to curl her fingers loosely around the neck of Jamie’s t-shirt. “C’mere.”

Jamie’s smile matches Dani’s when their lips finally meet, slow and soft, morning breath mingling with coffee as Dani sighs against Jamie’s mouth and parts her lips to allow her tongue a lazy exploration.

Jamie pushes forward a little further, swings a leg across Dani’s hips to straddle her properly when Dani breaks the kiss. “Ah, ah, ah…” Dani’s firm hand is flat against her sternum, her forehead resting against Jamie’s. “We’ve a market to get to, remember?”

“And?” Jamie whispers against Dani’s still parted lips, managing to sneak in another gentle peck to her upper lip before Dani’s speaking again.

“And, we’re not going to make it if you start this now,” Dani warns her, though she’s smiling nonetheless.

“I’m sorry, who’s starting what now?” Jamie leans back just a little, eyebrow raised. “I distinctly remember you being the instigator in all this.”

“Are you accusing me of trying to seduce a woman?” Dani gasps in faux outrage and Jamie tilts her head back in a full laugh.

Dani uses the opportunity to grab at Jamie’s waist and latch her lips to Jamie’s throat, effectively killing the laugh in place of a soft groan that rumbles up from the gardeners chest. Jamie wraps her arms around Dani’s shoulders, pulling her closer as Dani’s lips travel up Jamie’s neck and across her jaw towards her ear.

When she reaches it she bites down softly on the lobe, and Jamie can feel her smiling when it elicits another soft whine of pleasure.

“Off,” Dani commands then, her voice hot and tickling. “I need to shower.”

She pushes her back lightly onto the mattress and now Jamie’s groaning for an entirely different reason.

“You’re actually the worst, you know that?”

Dani, already slipping out of bed, looks back over her shoulder smiling. “Weird way of telling me you love me.”

Jamie smiles in spite of herself. “Well that’s a given. You being the worst is actually a fairly recent development.”

“Oh?” Dani stands and rummages through her bedside locker for fresh underwear. “How recent?”

Jamie sits up, watching Dani grab a towel from the chest of drawers. “Sometime between you getting me extremely hot and bothered and me ending up sitting on this bed alone I think.”

“Huh…” Dani steps across the floor to their e-suite. “Weird coincidence.”

Jamie hums, watching Dani unbutton her sleep shirt before opening the bathroom door, admiring the way it hangs open, teasing what lies beneath. “Super weird.”

“Maybe you try and figure out what to do about that while I’m gone?” Dani suggests, a wicked smile flashing across her face before she pushes open the bathroom door and disappears inside.

Jamie sighs then counts to five. She loves her wife, she really does, but sometimes Dani can be so obvious. The blonde made no attempt to shut the door behind her, even now as the first wisps of steam escape into their room, and Jamie wonders how long she’s willing to wait before getting up to follow.

It’s not long, as it turns out. Really just long enough to strip off her own clothes in the middle of the bedroom floor before she’s slinking into the bathroom and pulling back the shower curtain.

Dani has her back to her, though she can tell the blonde is alert to her presence as she climbs over the edge of the bath. “You just wanted shower sex, didn’t you?”

Dani turns slowly, lets the jets of water cascade down her back as she smiles coyly. “Maybe…”

Jamie pushes her back and steps under the jet of warder herself, tilting her head back into it for a second as her arms find Dani’s waist. “You know…” She looks forward again. “You could’ve just said so.”

Dani shrugs, sliding her body up against Jamie’s. “Where’s the fun in that?”

“You’re a tease,” Jamie tells her, her lips already seeking out Dani’s.

“You complaining?” Dani asks, her nails scratching softly along the expanse of Jamie’s back.

Jamie chuckles, her breath hot against Dani’s skin. “Christ no.”

Jamie likes the mornings. Always has and always will. Even when Mikey screamed, and nameless girls prodded her awake, and rude prison guards banged their batons she’d always liked the mornings.

A new day meant a new chance, even though for the longest time she hadn’t been sure what that chance was really going to be.

Then she’d found gardening, thought that maybe that would be her chance, her little slice of happiness on her knees in the dirt, pruning roses and cultivating saplings.

Now though?

Now there is Dani, her fingernails digging half crescent moons into Jamie’s shoulder blades as she curls into her body, one leg wrapping around Jamie’s waist as Jamie’s hand works between her legs. Her hips spluttering down to meet eager fingers while moans, intermingled with  _ I love you’s _ intermingled with Jamie’s name tumble off her lips.

Now there is Dani with one eye blue and one eye brown and Jamie thinks the chance to wake up next to her for as many days, weeks, months or years as possible is enough of a reason to love mornings.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Lemme know what you think, I'm a slut for positive feedback.


End file.
